Undercover
by onwingsofleather
Summary: This my Makorra Gift Exchange gift. This is a new genre for me to try to write. Mako and Korra have to go undercover to solve a case. Makorra.


—-

"Officer Korra," Chief Beifong barked.

Korra dropped the donut she was holding and turned to face the chief. Powdered sugar dotted her lips. When Beifong frowned, Korra quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Chief Beifong rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She gestured for her to follow, and turning sharply walked into her office.

Korra grimaced at Mako and shrugged but hurried after Chief Beifong. "Yes, Chief?"

"I'm pulling you from the robbery string investigation," Beifong said while reading a file on her desk.

"Wha? But why?" Korra said with a pout.

"I'm moving you to a different case. Turn your files over to Tahno."

"You want Mako and Tahno to work together?" Korra said and quickly cupped her hands over her mouth to hide her laugh.

Beifong glared at her from the corner of her of eye. "Get him up to speed by the end of the day. We'll go over your new case tomorrow."

Korra sighed but nodded in agreement. She closed the door quietly behind her and listened as the Chief scrapped her chair across the marble floor and muttered to herself. Korra licked her lips and stole a glance across the office. Mako was hunched over his desk reviewing photos from the last jewelry store. He chewed slightly on his lip and tapped his pencil on his forehead. He looked up and caught her staring at him. She felt her face slightly blush and her pulse quicken. She jumped slightly when she heard the Chief yell. She took a deep breath when she realized the Chief was on the phone. She scurried back to her desk and looked down at the witness report in front of her.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" She said and grabbed another paper to stare at and not read.

"Korra don't do that. What did she want?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Mako placed his pencil on the desk, and leaned back in the chair. Korra could feel him staring at her with that look. She got that look often. He'd stare at her with those intense amber eyes. He'd lift one eyebrow and cock his head slightly to the side. If she waited, he'd even curl the corner of his lip up. She hated that look. It usually meant he got his way.

—

Mako slammed the door shut and threw his keys on the table. He kicked the bag in his way, and flung himself on the sofa.

"Who hit you with the ugly stick today?"

"I need a beer, you want one?" Mako said as he shoved himself up and trudged to the fridge.

"Holy crap," Bolin said getting up from his chair. His eyes glistened, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Tell me everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"It has to be Korra."

"Shut up. No it doesn't. Why do you say that?" Mako said and took large swig of his beer, and seeing Bolin's smile turned away frowning to look out the window. "You don't know anything."

"I know you only get mad like this when it's Korra."

"No I don't."

"Then what is it?"

"They're making me work with Tahno."

"Chief Biefong reassigned Korra?" Borra said and then hooted in laughter. "I told you it was Korra."

Mako rolled his eyes and chugged the last of his beer, and grabbed another bottle. He pointed warningly at Bolin and again slumped back on the sofa.

"Did she find out you have a crush on Korra?"

"I don't have a crush on Korra."

"Then why did they reassign her?"

I don't know."

"Hm, I think it is –"

"I don't have a crush on Korra. We are partners. That is it."

"Sure, bro. Sure, partners."

"Why are you saying partners with air quotes?"

—

Korra slowly walked up the steps to the head quarters. She wasn't sure why she was being reassigned. Her and Mako had one of the best records for closing cases. The walk down the hall seemed longer and she felt a weight in her stomach. The office had the same anapestic and metallic smell, but it felt different. She growled slightly when she saw the greasy, slicked back black hair of Tahno's head leaning against her chair.

"You better not stain my chair," she muttered.

He turned around, and his eyes widened. A thin croaked smile darkened his face.

"Hey, Korra," Mako said as he hurried past her. His coffee sloshed from his cup and he slurped at his hand to clean up the spillage. In his bustle he knocked over the files on Korra's, currently Tahno's, desk.

"You klutz," Tahno hissed as he bent over to pick them up. Mako smirked at Korra and winked. She grinned broadly back at him. She was still smiling as she entered the Chief's office.

—

Korra sat at the bar and twirled her drink with the purple straw. She shifted slightly in her dress. She didn't like the attire the Chief had picked for her. She stole a glance in the mirror and saw the same group of men for the third night in a row. She noticed that they were looking at her and talking in hushed whispers.

She jumped slightly when the bartender put a whiskey sour in front of her. He gave a feeble nod in the direction of the group and said, "Compliments of the gentlemen."

"Gentlemen, huh?"

The bartender gave her snort but smiled as he turned away.

Korra lifted the glass and turning to the group gave them a crocked grin and raised the glass in a toasting gesture.

—

Mako looked at his watch and pounded on the door again. He nodded curtly at Korra's neighbor who scowled at him as he entered his own apartment. Mako pounded again, and sighed in relief when he finally heard Korra curse inside and the shuffling of feet.

The door yanked opened and Korra yelled, "What?"

Mako blushed and made a stuttering sound. Korra was in a thin tank top and shorts, her hair was disheveled, and sleep clung to her eyes. She yawned and scratched her side, but pushed the door open for Mako to enter. He handed her a coffee and awkwardly entered the apartment.

Korra's heavy eyes kept closing as she curled on the sofa in a ball. Mako stood next to the sofa and looked around. The shades were drawn, and the lights were turned off.

"I can come back later."

"You woke me up to come back later?"

"I figured you were just running late… I woke you up? It's a Wednesday."

"I was working late on my case."

"What case?" Mako asked and heard the catch in his own voice.

Korra shot an eyebrow up and took a sip of coffee to buy time. She shrugged, and asked, "Why'd you stop by?"

"I wanted to run some theories by you on the jewelry robberies."

"Tahno's your partner on that one." Korra could feel the bitter taste in her mouth.

Mako shrugged and tried to hide his disappointment by giving a fake laugh.

"Does the Chief know you're here?"

"I told her I'm following some leads."

Korra pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at him, but extended her hand and took the file from him.

—

Korra took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She ran a hand through her hair and gave a final smoothing to her jacket. Focusing on the rhythmic music she allowed herself to sway to it as she entered the bar for the tenth straight night in a row. She found her typical stool one seat away from the restroom and slid in nodding to the bartender.

As she took her first sip she felt the presence of someone sit next to her. She pretended to ignore him and nursed her drink. She gulped slightly when he reached over and whispered in her eye, "Come here often?"

"You know I do."

"Why? The beer is stale and the food is cold."

Korra snorted a laugh and turned her steely blue eyes towards him. She grinned and took a sip of her drink. "There's more than drinking and food here."

"Hm."

Korra looked at the clock. Five minutes. She slammed back the rest of her drink and nodded for another one. She watched as the seconds ticked by on the clock. She didn't turn when another man sat on the other side of her. She knew who he was, Van. He came in every night. People came to visit him, but never stayed long. He was her target. Thirty seconds.

"You enjoy this bar?" Van asked.

Korra turned casually to the man and shrugged. "He's right, the food is cold."

"Freeze," officers yelled as they barged in. The sound of scrapping chairs, cursing, and the metallic click of guns filled the air.

Korra ducked down and drew her own weapon from her leg strap. He looked to her right and saw the first man firing back at the police. To her left, Van was hunched on the floor.

"Come on," she hissed and pushed him towards the bathroom wall. "No gun?"

"I hire people for that."

Korra rolled her eyes and quickly yanked him into the restroom. She holstered her gun again and quickly tugged on the window. It groaned and protested by jarred open.

"You think I'm going to fit?"

"Would handcuffs suit you better?"

He snarled and forced himself through the window. Korra followed behind and reclosed it the best she could. She surveyed the alley and grabbing his arm steered him away from the bar.

—

"You looking for some action?"

"Whadya have in mind?" Korra asked as she picked a lock and opened a door to an abandoned building. The dim streetlight shone flying dust particle as Korra gestured for the man to enter. She glanced back to make sure they weren't followed. She closed the door but set a board ajar on the window to see outside.

"That was impressive work in the bar."

"Uh, thanks."

"You slip the cops before?"

Korra chuckled.

"We've been watching you. We got job for you if you're interested."

"We?"

"My associates and I."

"What does it pay?"

"Ten grand."

"What do I gotta do?"

"Be at 5th and Havelock tomorrow at 9PM."

—

Mako watched as Korra dragged herself into the office. She yawned as she walked into the Chief's office and pulled her cap down over her eyes. It was ten. Korra was late.

"Someone is letting herself go," Tahno murmured.

"Shut up."

"She's not your partner anymore. You don't have to defend her."

"This is only temporary."

When she reemerged from the office, Mako watched she headed for the exit. Mako quickly got up and followed her out.

"Korra."

"Uh, yea?"

"You okay?"

"Yea, just working late," Korra said but wouldn't meet his eye. She scanned the entryway before proceeding down the steps. She kept her face concealed as she hurried away from the headquarters.

Mako had to jog to keep up. He scanned the perimeter too trying to find what she was looking for.

Korra hated dodging Mako. She knew he was concerned about her, but if she talked to him she'd tell him too much. The Chief had specifically said she couldn't tell Mako because he would try to interfere.

"Korra, wait."

Korra ducked into a door well and yanked Mako beside her. She peered over her shoulder, and when she was satisfied she wasn't being followed finally said, "Mako I'm okay."

Mako stared helplessly at her. Why wouldn't she tell him? He'd only help. He wanted to reach out, comfort her, but his arms stayed lifeless by his side.

Korra took a ragged breath and bit her lip. "Mako, I have to go."

"Can we meet up for dinner tonight or tomorrow?"

"We'll see… but things are really busy right now."

Mako frowned but nodded. "Well, give me a call if you are free."

Korra watched as Mako headed back to the HQ. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She hated lying to him. She hated not discussing the case with him. She hated not being able to work him, to be with him.

—

Mako hunched over his work. He was staring at the photos of the crime scene when his scanner scratched a garbled message. There was another robbery in progress.

Mako grabbed his jacket and ran out the door leaving his desk lamp on and papers strewn all over his desk. He jumped on his motorcycle and sped towards the scene. By the time he reached the store red and blue lights flooded the street and police officers were swarming the scene. He sighed in relief when he didn't see Tahno.

Mako scanned the scene. There was the typical evidence. An electric shock deactivated the alarm system. No cases were broken, but burned clean through with a lazar. He turned around dejected; there wasn't any new evidence.

"Mako."

Mako felt his skin. He hated that drawn "a" sound Tahno did.

"Didn't have time to call me?"

Mako rolled his eyes and turned around to stare at the scene again.

"Another dead-end."

Mako looked around the room and his eyes fell on the small black box tucked in a corner. All the videos had been destroyed by the electroshock. He furrowed his brow and looked around the store. His gaze rested on the window. Across the street was an antique shop. He turned and saw Tahno talking to another office. Quickly Mako darted across the street.

—

Mako sat in the film room and replayed the security footage. He slowed it down and paused at 11:42:19 PM. The robbers cut across the street, but at the paused moment one was turned around slightly in mid sentence. He'd seen that annoyed expression before. He'd stolen glances at those blue eyes every day they worked together.

—

Mako watched as Korra hopped down the steps of her apartment. He was taken back slightly by her appearance. Her hair was set straight instead of the haphazardly combed and partially pulled up style. Her dress brushed her knees but the slit went to her thigh. He'd never seen her in anything like it before. He hesitated but followed after her.

He crossed Maple Street and tugged his cap further down his black hair. He had arrested many people in the area and wanted to keep a low profile. He had let his facial stubble grow in slightly, and donned blue contacts but they instead turned his eyes green like his brothers. He wore his glasses and had borrowed an old jacket from the discarded clothes box at the station.

Mako scanned the street. He trusted her, but he had to know if it was her on the video. What was he going to do if it was? How was he going to help her?

The dimly lit bar had a musty smell. It wasn't full but there were plenty of patrons. He gulped slightly when he recognized a few.

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed as he felt hands shove him towards the wall. He tensed to defend himself and paused startled when he saw Korra's angry blue eyes glaring at him.

"I was worried," he stammered.

"That is why the chief wouldn't let me tell you." Korra caught a glance of Van walking towards her. "Play along."

"Wha?"

Korra reached up and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and pulled him towards her. She crashed her lips into his.

Mako didn't hesitate and returned the kiss. His hands caressed her face. He panted slightly when Korra pulled back. His mouth gapped open and felt the desire to return the embrace.

"Korra?"

"Van… I'd like you to meet Mako."

Van stopped a few feet back and crossed his arms. He scanned Mako with a disapproving look and then looked questioning at Korra.

"He's my boyfriend."

"What is he doing here?"

"I wanted you to meet him. He'd be a great asset," Korra said while positioning herself in front on Mako. She could get him out quickly if need be.

"I don't know if the boss will approve."

Mako stepped closer and lazily laid an arm around Korra's shoulder. He gave Van a bored look and then picked at his nail. "I can take my skills else where."

Van narrowed his eyes and glanced back a table with a woman and two men talking. They weren't staring, but he knew they were watching. "What can you do?"

"He's a forensics expert. He can clean any scene," Korra proudly boasted.

Mako sneered at Van, and scanned the bar. Every table was listening.

Van stole a glance back and met eyes with the woman. He turned back frowning. "Fine."

Mako followed behind Korra. A smile fluttered across his face when she grabbed his hand.

—

"You can't go home," Korra said as they exited the bar.

"Why?"

"They're going to follow you."

"So…"

Korra rolled her eyes and shook her head. His apartment was covered in his work. "Just come back to my place."

Mako shrugged and started to follow Korra. He felt his stomach tighten when she reached out and took his hand again.

"They're watching," she mumbled.

Mako lifted her hand to his lips and gently brushed it against his lips, and then maneuvered his arm around her so they were still holding hands but his arm was also draped around her.

Korra tried to keep her emotions in check. She felt tingles at his touch, but didn't want to show it. Mako had seamlessly fallen into character – a little too well.

Korra's apartment was just like normal except her uniform wasn't hanging on the door.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I saw you on the security footage. What is going on?"

"Chief sent me undercover."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, what about tonight? You followed me into a bar when you thought I was part of a gang."

"No, I didn't think you were apart of the gang."

"Then why did you follow me?"

Mako looked away. "I didn't know how to help if I didn't know the situation."

"Mako," Korra said softly. "I don't need help."

"I know, I just…" his voice faded off and he sat dejectedly on the sofa.

Korra smiled behind him. He needed to think she was mad at him. He always had her back, and he constantly proved it.

"Who were those people?"

"Van is the front man. The two guys who didn't talk are bodyguards. The woman is Asami."

"And she is?"

"The head."

"Let's arrest her and be done."

"How about some evidence."

"We can arrest the crew and get them to snitch on her."

"Oh yes, that works so well. I was getting closer," she said glaring at Mako.

"My appearance didn't help, huh?"

"You know it might. You do have a charming smile. It could help smooth some things over. I think Van took a fancy to you."

"What are you implying? I thought we were dating?" He said gesturing back and forth between them.

—

Chief Beifong paced in her office. Mako sulked in his chair and stared at the floor. Korra leaned against the wall trying to hide her amusement.

"You could have sabotaged the whole operation."

"I'm sorry, Chief."

"Don't lie to me."

"They've accepted him," Korra offered.

Beifong's intense stare turned to Korra who stood straighter. "You're going to defend him?"

"He's my partner."

"He wasn't on this one."

Korra shrugged.

"You better sell this. Don't get caught or give them reason to question your story. We need this wrapped up soon. They city is growing weary."

—

"We did fine last time. Are you sure we need to practice?" Mako asked as he shifted uncomfortably on Korra's sofa.

"We're just following orders," Korra said trying to calm her nerves. "You need to put the contacts in."

"Why?"

"it's going to through me off."

"Seriously?" Mako groaned, as he obliged.

Korra licked her lips. Not seeing his true amber eyes helped her. She could fit better in the character when it wasn't so real. There was a layer of protection between her showing Mako her true feelings for him and her acting like she was pretending.

"Better?" He asked as he finished blinking them into a comfortable position.

Korra ran a hand over his stubble.

"Do I need to shave?"

"No, it helps with your disguise."

"So… can we get our backstory worked out," he mumbled.

"We met on a job…They don't expect too many details… They don't want us telling their secrets either," Korra murmured getting closer to Mako.

She had to get comfortable doing this. It was for their safety. Before she had time to think, Mako cupped her face in his hands and leaning in kissed her. She responded instantly. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

Mako pulled back to catch his breath. He could not explain why he continued to dot her lips with kisses, or why he still had held her face. Finally recomposing himself, he said, "I think we're okay?"

"Chief said we had to keep practicing being a couple."

Mako took a deep breath. He was enjoying this too much and didn't want Korra to know this wasn't all an act. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. His concern dissolved as Korra leaned in for more practice.

Mako watched as the crew effortlessly broke the lock with an electrified glove. It ripped through the metal lock and security alarm. The pulse took out the cameras with it. He snorted. He had always wondered what tool had done the damage. Rumor was that Asami had created the special glove. He doubted he get it on confession though.

"You coming?" Van barked as the group swarmed the jewelry store.

Mako silently followed him in the store. He made mental notes as to who did what. He caught Korra's eye. She slightly shook her head at him. He knew Korra wanted to get Asami, but they had so much evidence for the rest.

—

Korra and Mako had been helping the crew for a week. They sat in the bar nestled in the corner booth. Van joined them and signaled for a drink. After it arrived he took several sips and after placing on the table cleared his throat.

The others in the bars started to clear out. The bartender went and locked the door. Korra and Mako straightened slightly in their seats and gave each other a puzzled expression.

"You two have proven to be quite the assets," Asami's voice purred as she joined them at the table. Her two bodyguards were not with her.

"Thank you," they both mumbled.

"Be careful tonight, there are big plans for both you."

There was a soft click from the backroom. Asami plastered a smile on her face, and reaching over patted their hands. Her green eyes sparkled and her ebony hair lay perfectly. She stood and walked towards the backroom purposely blocking the view.

Mako shifted to follow, but stopped when Van stood up quickly.

"We got a job," Van said and stared expectantly at the two. They both stood up and locking hands followed him out. Mako forced himself to not turn and look at the backroom.

—

"I see your point," Mako said pacing in the apartment. He ran a hand over his jaw. The beard no longer felt weird, nor did staying at Korra's apartment. The apartment even felt like home after the week.

"We have to get in the backroom." Korra sat cross-legged on the sofa. She had to admit she was liking their uncover time together. Living together was enjoyable. She sometimes forgot it was only temporary.

"How long do you think it'll be before we get invited?"

Korra laughed in response. "I don't think Van is even allowed back there."

"Then I guess we need to force the point."

Korra raised an eyebrow, and cracked a large grin.

—

"You two ready?" Van was sitting at the table in the bar. His fingers were in a prayer pose with just the tips touching. His pointer fingers rhythmically tapped in annoyance as he waited for his drink.

Mako leaned back in his chair and yawned. He rested his arms behind his head against the wall. Korra leaned against him and nodded to Van. They had been helping the gang for two weeks. They knew they were close. Tonight fit the pattern. Asami wasn't in the restaurant, Van was agitated, and the bartender kept staring at the door.

Mako watched as Van again glanced at the clock and the backroom. Mako heard the faint click of the backdoor open and close. Van turned his head cracking the knots. He threw back his drink and pushed his chair back.

"Let's go."

"It's early," Mako said as he took a swig of his drink.

Van turned and gave him a dark look. "Now."

"Let's go babe," Mako said as he rubbed a hand down Korra's left side.

Korra glanced back at Mako and slowly got up. She took a long drink and put her glass down with a clank. "I gotta use the restroom first."

"What part of now are you not understanding?"

Mako watched as the patrons slowly trickled out of the bar. He watched as the barkeep reached under the counter. He cleared his throat and Korra jabbed Van in the jut and then a roundhouse kick floored him. Mako seamlessly withdrew his firearm and aimed at the bartender.

"Get out," he mouthed. The bartender aimed his own pistol at Mako. In his attempt to watch Mako he didn't notice as Korra had ducked under the counter. With a kick to his groin he was downed. She quickly grabbed a bottle and bashed it over his head.

Korra picked up the phone and found the line was dead. She shook her head at Mako. Mako aimed his gun at the upper pane of the window.

"It'll tip her off."

"We don't have time."

"Go, I'll get it done."

Mako nodded and darted for the backroom. As he kicked open the door he heard the pop of Korra's gun and the shattering of glass. Asami and another woman whipped around. A black case lay open on the table revealing some of the jewelry from the recent heist.

"Freeze," Mako order.

"Or what?" Asami cooed.

Mako cocked his gun. He heard two more guns cock and finally saw the bodyguards emerge from the shadows.

"I believe you have met my friends before," Asami said standing up. "And you are quite outnumbered."

Mako flinched slightly when he heard a pop next to him and watched as a guard went down. The other guard yelled in shock. Without hesitation Mako shot the other one. Korra always had his back.

Asami darted for the door with the case, but as she yanked the door open two swat officers held firearms pointed at her. She dropped the case and raised her hands.

Mako crossed the distance holstering his weapon. He pulled Asami's arms back reading her her rights. Mako stepped aside for Korra to lead her out the door.

"You blew a good opportunity," Asami scolded.

"Jail time isn't an opportunity I'm interested in," Mako shot back.

"I'll get out of this, you know I will," she hissed to Korra.

"Then we'll be here to help you get back where you belong," Korra said and shoved her into the car.

Mako put his arm around Korra's shoulder and said, "We finally solved our case."

"Yes you did," Chief Beifong said walking up behind them scowling at their affectionate display. "Which means you are no longer under cover."

"Oh, yeah," Mako said as he awkwardly dropped his arm to his side.

"Be clean shaven in the morning," She spat as she walked away.

—

Mako walked with Korra back to her apartment. It felt odd to not be holding her hand or touching her. He had enjoyed the past several weeks. He hadn't had to pretend he didn't like her.

Inside the apartment he started to pack his belongings. He had been staying there to help with their cover. Now it was over.

"You can just stay the night… It's late anyway."

Mako wanted to stay, but was it really a good idea?

"Mako, don't be silly."

Mako nodded and went to the restroom. After showering he shaved the stubble off and removed his contacts. It was weird to see his amber eyes again.

Korra did a double take when he emerged. He was back. She felt a lump in her throat. Things would go back to the way they were. They'd be partners again. Friends again. She'd have to listen to stories about his failed dates. She'd have to go back to pretending she only had platonic feelings for him.

Mako sat on the sofa and leaned against the back closing his eyes. Korra felt the courage well with in her. She could just blame it on being tired, or being confused from the past few weeks. Or, she could just pretend it was a joke.

She sat next to him on the sofa. She felt him look at her, and was glad that the room was dimly lit so he couldn't see the redness on her cheeks. She had to fight to keep control of her voice. "You know we make awesome partners."

"Yep," he said with a smile and patted her hand. She licked her lips when he left his hand on hers.

"We also," Korra paused momentarily to check her nerves, "make an awesome couple."

The second delay felt like an eternity to Korra, but Mako murmured, "Yep," before leaning down and kissing her.


End file.
